


Karma's Cruelty

by Affad Wisteria (Daffa_Wise)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffa_Wise/pseuds/Affad%20Wisteria
Summary: “It’s all my fault,” he muttered slowly. He held his tears for as much as he is able. He did not wish to let his weakness shown. The vividness of the image still felt real. He let out a sigh, wishing for the image to disappear is short of impossible.[A GAME VERSION IS AVAILABLE AT ITCH.IO UNDER THE SAME TITLE]
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Karma's Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagazuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagazuly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everlasting dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831862) by [Kagazuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagazuly/pseuds/Kagazuly). 



> For those who wish to read this work, it is recommended to read Everlasting Dissonance until the end of Chapter Three's Deadly Life. This work contains spoilers from that chapter and minor ones from the previous chapters.
> 
> This is my personal take on the aftermath of the third chapter before chapter four truly set motion. I took some liberty to deviate slightly from the source material especially the trials' aftermath, though I do hope it's still believable to a degree. Can't help myself not writing this for some reason.
> 
> Also, first time publishing fanfic in English, and the first Danganronpa fanfic I wrote. Nope, totally not apologizing if it's bad, totally nope (and we know that's a lie. I apologize if it's bad). Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, the game version can be found here: https://daffaabiyyum.itch.io/karmas-cruelty

They have just finished the third trial, yet, it still felt unreal to him. He looked up to the Shrine of Judgement, looking at the shadow of the image that hounds his mind like raging wolf. 

“It’s all my fault,” he muttered slowly. He held his tears for as much as he is able. He did not wish to let his weakness shown. The vividness of the image still felt real. He let out a sigh, wishing for the image to disappear is short of impossible. 

“It’s my fault,” he muttered again. His black cape hides his face from the back view. He wished that it was him instead of her of all people. She has been kind, even to him. 

It comes back to before the second trial, where he wished to talk with Shuichi and Korekiyo regarding the case. His words were unsaid, until the end of the trial he could only watch despite knowing the answer. He kept silent because it felt like his whole presence is the whole reason the second trial was held. 

But Himiko rejected his notion of view. She disagreed that he was the reason the trial was even in the first place. She even offered him comfort, when he was in rejection with himself. She kept being kind to him, even when he was sick. 

He shook his head, wishing that never happened. Monokuma was cruel, letting him get the Reverse disease. His Ultimate Karma, his power, is the very reason she died. After all, he is the karma activator. People around him suffer just by him exist. 

“It’s unwise to be out late”, the sound of the ultimate violinist, Shuichi Saihara, snapped him out of his trance. The violinist had been a key player in their class trial. He managed to uncover much of the truth, even dejected the notion of his karma turning him into the blackened. Said violinist also chuckled, seemingly cutting a word he was about to say.

“Don’t mind me,” was all he could muster. He can hear the violinist stepping away, though not before giving him a recommendation. 

“Korekiyo is always open to talk with. He is the ultimate therapist. I’m sure he might be able to help with your problem, Kokichi.” Then only footsteps until Shuichi was not there anymore, as his steps disappeared. He kept that recommendation in mind, but that very therapist gives some uncomfortable aura, presumably from one of his eyes being lost. Though with all this pain, perhaps it would be a good idea to seek Korekiyo’s help. 

He looked again at the scene of the crime. Himiko’s body. Blood. Blood. Blood. He shook his head violently, trying to snap it all away. Angie’s word rang like a sore chord. 

“Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood.”

Her lust for blood shows the unfathomable bloodlust, the effect of the disease on her. She had killed Himiko without a second thought, even to make the process as painful as possible for Himiko. Using every weapon in the academy just to make the point across, for the work of blood art. Kokichi shut his eyes, hearing a faint scream that was never there. It felt like he watched Himiko died, even with his eyes shut. The voices echo through his mind, sending shivers, and made his feet quake. He wished that she was never afflicted by his Karma. He wished she never had to die this cruel. 

“Whoever running this all, is one sick bastard,” that much Kokichi muttered under his breath. He looked up again to the crime scene, wishing he was there instead of Himiko. 

"Ah, there you are. Shuichi told me that you're here. I was concerned when I heard of it that I came here. He looked at the new arrival. The therapist himself decided to lend his aid. 

“If you wish to talk, then I am all ears. I won't force you, though. After all, therapy is best done when the patient gives their consent.”

Kokichi sighed. He couldn’t undo Himiko’s death, but he can at least made said death to strengthen his resolve. To not give up on ending this game. 

“Well, can we talk elsewhere?"

“Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now I guess. Do note I write this in consideration that Kokichi is not the mastermind (and till the time of writing, the mastermind is not revealed). So if later on, this was not the case, well... let's pretend he's not when reading this.
> 
> Also, some sort of venting from the fact I cannot discard that death event from my mind. It still felt real even after several days I have read it, so yeah ;_;


End file.
